


Rainstorms and Waves [podfic]

by senseofenterprise (the_boleyn_treatment)



Series: Podfics From the Cottage in South Downs [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_boleyn_treatment/pseuds/senseofenterprise
Summary: After the apocalypse, an angel and a demon try to figure out what it means to settle and it requires a little divine intervention.





	Rainstorms and Waves [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rainstorms and Waves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734808) by [Vagabond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagabond/pseuds/Vagabond). 

> Extra special thanks to Vagabond for giving me permission to record this, I hope I did it justice! I plan on also recording the other works in the series. All the ocean sounds were ripped from youtube. Tell me what you think in the comments <3

[Dropbox Link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ufoyb76kgla9jrh/Rainstorms%20And%20Waves%20%28podfic%29%20-%2091819%2C%203.10%20PM.mp3?dl=0)

[Original Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734808)

[Original Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagabond/pseuds/Vagabond)

[My tumblr! Come talk to me <3](senseofenterprise.tumblr.com)


End file.
